narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Seina Hoshina
Seina Hoshina '(保科せいな, ''Hoshina Seina) was a genin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure's Team Cho Li. She possessed the Swift Release kekkei genkai as a member of the Hoshina clan. Background Seina was born into the famed Hoshina clan to Seiichi Hoshina and his wife Sanae, as part of the Main House due to inheriting their characteristics, namely a large chakra capacity and good chakra control. Like the children her age, Seina attended the Academy, and she eventually graduated and was placed on a genin team consisting of Saya Kohaku, Takeo Nara and Kotarō Shimura under the guidance of Cho Li Akimichi. Not long after the team's formation they were sent to fight in the Second Shinobi World War. Personality Seina was a very optimistic girl who hated to lose, be it a fight or something/someone precious to her, and she wore her heart on her sleeve. She was determined and caring towards her teammates, often acting like a mother while she fussed over their injuries, and oblivious to any crushes directed at her. She was easily intimidated, mainly by Cho Li's large frame and scarred face, however Seina greatly cared for the wellbeing of her mentor, going as far as to attempt to heal her while outright putting herself in danger. Seina also tended to add "-desu" at the end of her sentences when she was flustered, angered or grieving. Seina hated to see when her close friends are feeling negativity or are just emotionless, so she has made it her life-long personal mission to keep the people around her as happy as they can be, which can be a reason why she was always optimistic. On this regard, Seina can be described as somewhat annoying, as she tried her best to make the people around her smile and laugh, and one of her constant "victims" was Saya, whom Seina adored like her own sister. She seemed to understand when matters seem to be private, as seen when Kotarō refused to talk about this family matters that the team witnessed before their departure. A flaw that she has was that she belittled herself about her abilities, or lack of, and she would blame herself for something that she had no control over, such as trying to heal Kotarō from a poisoning during the Second Shinobi World War, though ultimately failing due to her lack of experience and knowledge in that field. She withdrew from her teammates and isolated herself in guilt over these things, which show that she is not confident in her abilities. She also set out her own goals, which she was determined to succeed in order test herself, even foregoing the necessary things such as sleeping and eating that would "take away the time" she could use to be more productive instead. On numerous occasions, she was shown to have a slight mysterious side to her, especially whenever her clan was the subject. This is because the Hoshina clan has been in some particularly stressful situations during the time of the war, and as such Seina and the other clan members were sworn to secrecy; although Seina has been having deep thoughts about the clan's state lots of times, causing her to unconsciously zone out. These stressful situation would eventually lead to the downfall of the clan by their cousin clan's hand. Appearance Seina had fair skin, light brown hair and blue eyes, traits that others say made her look almost identical to her mother. From her father, she inherited her two beauty spots, one on each side on the corner of her eye. Her hair was waist-length and was tied in the middle, a strand of her hair wrapping around it multiple times. Her hair was parted to the left and two strands, one on each side, was pulled to the back with a black string while a couple of strands fell on her forehead and framed her face. Seina has been noted to be an "early bloomer", as she has started growing faster than most of her female classmates, namely in the chest department. Despite growing quicker than her classmates, she was the shortest on her team and among the majority of her clansmen. Seina was described as "childlike" in appearance, which was noted by her childish and youthful face, still sporting some baby fat while her body was petite yet well developed to her age. She normally wore a black long-sleeved turtleneck shirt with a pale blue apron skirt, black pants underneath and standard blue shinobi sandals open at the back. When on duty, she wore her forehead protector on her forehead on a black cloth, and replaced her apron skirt with one that has a large pocket on it in the middle, where she stored her extra kunai, shuriken and medical scrolls. Abilities Kekkei Genkai As a member of the Hoshina clan, Seina inherited the Swift Release. The '''Swift Release (迅遁, Jinton; Viz "Quick Style") is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that can be used to move with instantaneous speed, granting the user an advantage over opponents with more strength than speed, such as users of Chakra Enhanced Strength. This nature therefore renders the user invulnerable against most taijutsu. During the time her team was ambushed, she utilised the Swift Release: Shadowless Flight to escape the attacks of her opponents and to gain advantage over them with her speed. Chakra Control As Seina was part of the Main House of the Hoshina clan, she has inherited good chakra control, and she used this to her advantage. Seina was able to channel a specific amount of chakra to a part of her body that she was required to use to unleash the techniques that she wanted to use. She could enhance her taijutsu by transmitting her chakra to the part of her limbs that will hit her opponent and she could create a devastating effect with this. Sensory Perception Seina could expand her range to detect the presence of others, easily discern whether or not a specific individual are among a crowd, pick up chakra from long distances, and determine if targets are approaching her and how many or what species. She can also determine the size of a target's chakra reserve and potency, and she can also find out if an enemy is using a clone technique, and indicate if someone, including herself, is trapped in genjutsu. Bukijutsu She has regularly displayed great skill in various ninja tools, such as the ability to infuse her kunai with chakra, and also to quickly slash at her opponents as a way of defence. She was skilled in the use of a tantō after she was taught by her father and trained for hours on end during her free time after the academy. Nature Transformation With the Swift element, she could move at superhuman speed and strike at various angles quickly, rendering all taijutsu and power-users useless against her. Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Seina's chakra control allowed her to learn the aspects of medical ninjutsu. With this, she has learned to use the Mystical Palm Technique, which she used to heal her teammates and sensei with. Her ability allowed her to heal deep wounds, stop heavy bleeding, and to also identify potential diseases in her patient when the disease is still in its developing stage. However, even though she had advanced knowledge about medical matters, Seina was unable to heal patients with poisoning, such as her teammate during the Second Shinobi World War. This eventually led to her ambition to learn the technique that allows her to extract poison, which she eventually learned to under the tutelage of her medic clansmen, and in minority, under Tsunade. Cooperation Seina seems to have collaborated well with others, as she could utilise her Swift Release to aid Saya in performing the Demonic Illusion: Inverted Battle, which aided Saya in making this technique as powerful as it can be. She was also shown to be able to work well with Kotarō, who often distracted opponents while she blindsided them while they were focused on him. Alongside her team, Seina had developed the Diamond Formation depending on the situation, which show their teamwork skills and understanding of their own weaknesses and their teammates' strengths. Stats Story Team Meeting Arc Seina graduates from the Academy and was placed on a four-man cell called Team Cho Li alongside Kotarō, Saya and Takeo. Her first meeting with her sensei was brief, with the older woman telling Seina to meet her on a one-on-one meeting the next day. Meeting her sensei at the arranged time the next day in a restaurant, Seina was asked questions by Cho Li about herself, mainly her skills and hobbies. She started having suspicion as to why Cho Li would be so kind to her, due to hearing a lot of intimidating rumors about her new sensei. As Cho Li encouraged her to eat, Seina's suspicion grew, however she disgarded it and ate the food that was served for her, only realizing moments after consumption that it was poisoned, and she was knocked out by the poison's effects. She later woke up at sunset tied to a tree, and Seina wondered as to what purpose this would have. She then sensed her teammates nearby and attempted to use her chakra to sharpen it and hopefully disrupt the chakra flow in the wires that held her. Seina successfully broke out after a few attempts and ran towards the direction where she sensed her teammates faint chakra signatures. After wondering for a while around the area, she found Kotarō. After finding their other two teammates, Saya and Takeo, they tell each other about their meeting with Cho Li. Seina along with the rest of her team start to search for a way back to Konoha, but they ends up lost instead. Seina and Saya start to look for a place to build shelter and a fire. By the time the sun set, they were able to secure some food. As they ate, they started trying to get to know each other better. After a while, Seina and Takeo sensed others around them. Saya said it was likely their sensei, since she was the only one who knew they were there. Just then, a blast of water put out their fire. The four of them scattered and realized they were being attacked. Luckily Seina and Takeo were able to pick out the enemy's movements, due to them having sensory skills, which they used to help their teammates in the dark. Seina continued to attack her opponents, carefully sensing them and using her tantō to slash at them in precise movements. At one point, Kotarō intertwines between an attack that was meant for her, and ends up with a kunai stuck in his arm. Saya later warned Seina and the others that the enemy is using certain Taijutsu techniques, and Seina utilised her kekkei genkai in performing taijutsu moves. The fight continued, with the four of them helping each other when an opponent overpowered them. Seina often located their opponents and warned her teammates about their locations. Eventually the enemy stopped their offensive and disappeared. The four were finally able to catch their breaths as they wondered what had just happened. Seina healed any of the injuries her teammates recieved during the assault, while she thought about possible reasons as to why Cho Li would even drug the genin only to bring them to the forest. After Seina healed any all injuries the team sustained, the four decide they need a watch, with Seina taking the first shift. While on watch, Seina couldn't help but ponder at what her earlier opponents wanted from young ninja fresh out of the academy. She thought back to her own opponent, who had nearly the twice amount of strength compared to her own, to which Seina concluded that they must have been at least a chūnin rank. While keeping first watch, Seina only thought about the assault that happened earlier. Eventually Seina passed her shift on to Kotarō and went to a light sleep. The next moring the four began to try and find their way back to the village, when Seina and Takeo sensed someone approaching. Seina and the rest of the team are then greeted by Cho Li, who tells them about the survival test in order to see their skills in action and that they all passed. Later after returning to the village, Seina confided in her father about how insecure she felt when she had to fight her opponents the night before, and pleaded Seiichi to teach her some more with her tantō in order to give her the confidence she needs to make sure she, in her opinion, will be more reliable to her teammates. Several weeks after the team's "test", Seina is seen practicing with her teammates Kotarō, Takeo and Saya. Later, Cho Li informs the team of four that they are going to participate in the Second Shinobi World War and they will leave for the Land of Wind in two days. Seina is shocked at hearing this and engages in a fullblown discussion about this with Takeo and Saya while Kotarō stayed silent for the most part. Later when Team Cho Li is getting ready to leave, the families of the team greet them to say goodbye at the gate. Seina is tearfully embraced by her mother, much to Seina's embarrasment, while her father patted her head and wished her good luck. Seina, alongside Takeo, Saya and Cho Li, witness Kotarō tell his father and brothers to "go to hell". Seina worriedly glanced at Kotarō but did not comment on what she saw, understanding that it was a private matter. The team then begins their journey to the Land of Wind. Land of Wind Arc After a few days of traveling, Seina and the rest of Team Cho Li arrive at the Konoha base camp, where they are assigned various duties around the camp, with Seina asked to tend to the injured. After a few days, Team Cho Li, excluding Cho Li, are tasked with gathering some herbs for poison antidotes from a nearby area a few miles away. Eventually the four reach the site of the herbs and begin to collect them at first unaware that they are being watched by several Sunagakure shinobi. However the Suna shinobi eventually get close enough for Takeo and Seina to sense them and manage to warn Kotarō and Saya before they are attacked. After Kōsa launches a poison cloud attack at Kōtaro and Saya, Kusari moves in to attack Seina with an Explosive Tag, but the latter manages to dodge it using her Swift Release. Seina's next attack was then blocked by Kusari using her magnetized chain. Though far slower than Seina, Kusari manages to keep an upper hand in their fight by creating a magnetic field around her that catches any metallic weapons that Seina throws at her, much to the latters frustration. Kusari than attacks Seina using the Magnet Release: Exploding Meteor Technique. Kusari keeps up her attack, constantly belittling Seina, which effectively forced her to waste her chakra to dodge her attacks. After hearing Kōsa's scream in the distance, Kusari becomes distracted, and Seina took the opportunity to get close enough to injure her, but Kusari manages to dodge at the last second and take the last of Seina's kunai. Seeing that Seina is almost out of chakra, Kusari prepares to launch another barrage of kunai at her, but Seina manages to utilise a flash bomb on one of kunai she throws, which effectively caused Kusari to be temporarily blinded. After regaining a little vision, the last thing Kusari sees is Seina approaching her and cutting her throat with a tantō. After Seina heals their injuries the four of them agree that they need to get back to camp in case of enemy reinforcements. However just before they leave, Kotarō starts vomiting. To his teammates horror, he realizes that he has been poisoned. After saying this, Seina attempts to heal him in vain while Takeo rushes to Kōsa's body to look for an antidote. After he returns, unable to find an antidote, he instead grabbed a vial of the poison, while Kotarō collapses barely able to move, with Saya having to carry him back to the Konoha base. Seina looked on worriedly at this, internally belittling herself for not being good enough as a medical-nin to save Kotarō. When the four finally reach back to their camp, Kotarō is handed over to the medical team who is given the vial of poison by Takeo. While Kotarō spends the next few hours in agony as the medical team attempt to make an antidote, Seina isolates herself from her teammates in shame and guilt over her inability to do something. After Kotarō is recovered enough by the next day, his first visitors are his teammates and Cho Li who are all relieved to see him alive and recovered, however Seina still feels immense guilt over the past events. Making up her resolve, Seina confronts Tsunade and begs her to teach her to improve her medical ninjutsu, as the earlier events proved that her skills were not good enough to be used on the battlefield yet. Team Training Arc After confronting Tsunade about her training, she begged to be trained in treating poisoned wounds, a factor that Seina was determined to learn as a consequence of her teammate's near death experience. Although she had the ability to recognise signs of poisoning, she was unable to treat them accordingly, and thus this was the main focus of her training. Seina spent several hours in the medical lab under the supervision of Tsunade, and her clan's medics when the former was called to duty, researching the different methods of curing. She was often found asleep on a heap of paperwork due to exhausting her chakra and also foregoing sleeping in favour of learning. As her medical training took up most of her time, she was unable to attend any training sessions with her teammates, whom she isolated herself from. However, Cho Li once visited her regarding her individual training, and she explained that she will not forgive herself over Kotarō's near death until she learned to at least extract the poison from a patient, claiming that she is a failure as both a medic, a kunoichi and a teammate until she learned. Cho Li left after this, unable to shake Seina's view on the matter. After days of training, Seina was presented with a fish that was poisoned with a similar substance as Kotarō. After many attempts at extracting it, she successfully took nearly half of it out, using the Delicate Illness Extraction Technique. She rushes to tell her teammates of her achievements, however sees them training using training dummies. Seeing that they're trying to attack as a team, she starts to feel left out, knowing that it was her fault that she isolated herself from them. Determined to reconnect with her team, she runs in behind Saya and Takeo and attacks with her Flying Swallow. The group was surprised to see her appear so suddenly, but then realized she had matched their timing perfectly. They decided to add Seina's part to the attack, and the Diamond Formation was born. Seina apologised for her behaviour, deeply regretting secluding herself from them. While practicing their new team attack, they accidentally get out of sync and the attack goes out of control. Kotarō's Gale Palm sends Takeo's explosive tags across the training field. They soon realize that another team was training nearby and had gotten caught in the blast. Team Cho Li was then confronted by Team Matsuo, consisting of Satori Aburame, Akari Kazeshima, Nuno Hyūga and Suzume Uchiha. A few days later, after an altercation between Kotarō and Suzume, the two teams were brought together for a discussion. When Cho Li and Matsuo realized the two teams had difficulty getting along, they came up with a plan to fix it. Later that day, they called the two groups back and explained their new "mission". They would be divided into pairs and had to race to the goal. Hidden somewhere in the village was a weapon. Cho Li described it as a weapon that only "the best among them" could hope to wield. The students began disputing over who was the best when Matsuo told them the pair-ups. Seina found herself paired with Team Matsuo's Satori. Kotarō was paired with Akari, Saya with Suzume, and Takato with Nuno. Akari and Kotarō began objecting to the choices, but their teachers wouldn't hear it. They then sent the pairs off to explore the village. Seina showed high enthusiasm at the challenge, but Satori told the her to pause and plan before rushing off in haste. The two began wandering around the village while trying to figure out the goal. While Satori stayed quiet during much of the search, Seina pondered about what their teachers have in mind for both teams to be paired up like this. Seina was left confused when Satori expressed his own thoughts in a cryptic way. As they continued, Seina began asking Satori various questions. She had told him of some of her training with her team, and some of the skills she was gaining by being with them. Satori described a bit of his own training, until Seina's attention was drawn to his goggles. She asked why he wore such a strange accessory, and he explained about the importance of seeing through another's eyes. Eventually they meet up with the other groups near the Kage mountain. Once there, they realize Nuno and Takeo had figured out the location well before anyone else. Exploring one of the caverns inside brought them in the path of a wild bear. Kotarō attempted a more pacifistic method to ward off the bear, but Akari grew impatient and lashed out at it instead. The action only served to anger the bear, and it attacked. Seina nervously watched as Saya stepped up next to use genjutsu on it. With her style of genjutsu, she could not completely deter the bear. This left Suzume, whose offensive form of the jutsu managed to scare the bear off, much to Seina's relief. The group continued on, but found themselves stuck at a dead end. As the group tried to find clues to the right path, they became frustrated at the new obstacle, and this is when Satori mentioned his findings through a riddle. The group had trouble deciphering his question and only got more annoyed with their situation. However, Seina had been attempting to guess some of the riddles he told her during their search. Remembering what he said about perspective, she realized that he must have found a clue on how to continue on. She began thinking on his question and soon came to the answer. She said it was a compass. After a bit, the others realized what she meant, and tried to see what they should do with that information. They noticed the markings around the room, and each went over to one of them. Four cardinal directions and four intermediate ones. Eight total directions for the eight students. The rock each symbol was carved in looked different from the others, and they pushed them like a button. A trapdoor popped open in the center of the room. They all descended to the floor below. They remembered that they were competing, and began racing to the other end of the hall, trying to fight off the other pairs. Once at the goal, the found a gigantic guan-dao sitting on a massive pedestal. The pairs ran over to be the first to seize the weapon, however, they couldn't lift it. The weapon was so heavy that none of the pairs could pick it up, much less take it back to their teachers. Nuno and Takeo suggested that the work together to carry it up. With the strength of all eight of them, they would be able to accomplish the task. Once back outside, they were greeted by Matsuo and Cho Li. They praised the group for making it back with the weapon, but the students only asked who the winner was. If no one person got the weapon on their own, then who was the "best among them"? Cho Li answered that they had their answer already. None of them were the best. They needed the skills of each person to finally reach the goal, and had to seize the goal together. Matsuo said they had been watching the pairs search. She noted that Nuno and Takeo, the two who were friendly towards each other from the start, managed to find the location first. They would need to work together with others if they hoped to accomplish anything. Even if they weren't a part of their actual team. It was something, they were told, that would be important to remember when the heat of battle separates them from their normal teammates. The groups then left for the day to get some rest, thinking on the words of their teachers. Creation and Conception Seina was created to be a part of a collaboration team with a few other users of the N.O.W. Seina was originally going to be a character of either a different clan, or no clan at all, however I decided to make her part of the clan that I have created earlier, the Hoshina clan, in hopes of expanding it and discover the clan's background a bit deeper. "Seina" was also a name that I have picked from a random website when I was researching for Japanese female names that I have not yet picked and this name stood out the most with it's meaning from the list I saw. She was also depicted to have a youthful and childish face to show that despite the fact that when she graduated at the age of 12, put on Team Cho Li, then sent to war; she was still a child inside who didn't know what to do in those situations. She relies heavily on the guidance of her teammates and sensei in order to succeed, which is a reference to her true self. She is mostly a "positive" character who brings the joy to the team. Trivia *''Seina'' means 'star and Nara', according to an anonymous person's opinion online. This could be a reference to the first part of her clan's name, ''Hoshi'na', which literally means 'star'. *According to the databook(s): **Seina's favourite food was her mother's homemade onigiri, and her least favourite was vegetables. This caused small playful quarrels between herself and her teammate Takeo Nara, who is fond of the food. **Seina's hobbies were stargazing and collecting herbs. **Seina didn't want to fight anyone in particular. **Seina has completed _ official missions in total: _ D-rank, _ C-rank, _ B-rank, _ A-rank, _ S-rank. *Seina is a character to be fitted in during the Second Shinobi World War. She is a PreGen OC created as part of a joint project to fill out that era. *Seina either dies in the Second Shinobi World War or during the Hoshina Clan's massacre. Quotes *(To herself during stargazing) "Every star out there probably represents a single life. I wonder...which ones mine?...May the stars guide you on your path...I guess." *(To Cho Li) "I don't care if I'm wounded! Your injuries are far worse than mine are and I'm not about to let someone I'm close to die in front of me, sensei! I want to prove that I can help when you need it, so let me do so-desu!" *(To her teammates) "Let me heal your injuries, we cannot afford to have any right now, our chances of success will decrease gradually." *(To her teammates) "We may be young and all, but we are needed in this war in order to turn the tables in our village's favour. There is nothing we can do about this. If the Hokage says we go, we must. It is our duty to." *(To Saya) "I wish I was strong like you, all I seem to be is just someone with a "fantastic" kekkei genkai, someone who just has to live up to the expectations that they set out for me. I'm..I'm not that strong-desu." *(To Kotarō) "Sometimes, I wonder how we got to this. I mean, we're so young, yet you nearly died. And I...I couldn't do anything about it-desu..." *(To Takeo) "Not vegetables! Vegetables suck! Nooooo!" *(To Satori) "...Why do you wear such strange accessory? ''(referring to his goggles) ''Isn't it a bit...distracting...to see so many copies of one scene simultaneously?" References Seina Hoshina is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Naruto and ''Naruto Shippuden ''belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The jutsus Swift Release: Shuriken Barrage and Swift Release: Shuriken Firework rightfully belong to KusaNin. Category:DRAFT